Number four Quick change Keegan
by Zelgran
Summary: Keegan is number four in the Claymore organization and can has more yoki control than any other warrior. He is also the first male claymore made in years. Rating T but that will switch to M later. Later chapters will have sexual content.


Rating T-M

(Rating T-M. This is an adult fan fiction. There is sex violence and blood throughout. If you are offended by sexual content you may either not read this story or skip the sexual parts. I will mark them with (MATURE CONTENT WARNING) At the beginning and end of the section. This story takes place near the end of the seven-year period Clare, Uma, Cynthia, Helen, Deneve, and Miria are missing. So for at least two or three chapters there will be no meeting with them. I hope you enjoy it.)

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The high-pitched screams of a woman could be heard throughout the rugged mining town. The men and women crowding turned to stare down the house from whence the eerie cry emanated from. Closely following the scream was the unmistakable blood curdling laughter of a yoma. Not long after the laugh ceased, a great winged yoma burst from the roof of the two-story home, flapping his mighty wings to keep him aloft. His mouth was covered with the unmistakable sight of fresh bloodstains. Men in women in the streets screamed and ran from the beast, all but the very bravest fled from the demon. Those who did stay chose to arm themselves with whatever they could reach at the time. Since it was a coal-mining town, hammers and pickaxes were never in short supply. However there were no swords among the fighters. One or two of them had a dagger, or hunting knife but that was the extent of their arms.

"Charge!"

Faces turned to look at who gave the order. He was a huge man muscular and weathered. He probably could have passed for a small yoma himself. His name was Goken. He was the towns lead miner and he was armed with two huge sledgehammers. Knowing Goken was here in the fight gave pride and resolve to the other warriors. They dug in their heels and the six closest men heaved their hammers and pickaxes and charged the winged beast. The yoma had decided to land now so he could play with his food more easily. The six men who charged were cut down easily. His finger whips cut their legs from under them and as they were falling their heads were severed. Human blood not only covered the yoma, but the living humans as well. Goken took this time when the yoma was distracted to swing both his hammers into the beasts left leg just below the knee. The break was so strong it would have been audible, had the beast not screamed so loudly most of the men had to cover their ears. By the time the yoma had turned to face Goken, the man was already rearing for another attack, this time aimed for the beasts' head. As the hammers were falling, the yoma smacked the tools away, sending them flying and crashing through a window. The screams that followed indicated they had hit someone. The yoma grabbed Goken by the arm just above the elbow, and tore his arms off. The amount of pain caused even Goken to scream but his scream was cut short, because soon he had both of his arms stuffed down his throat by the yoma. It was an incredibly painful however quick death. The yoma then turned to the rest of the villagers fighting him.

"He He He… You people amuse me. I'm going to enjoy eating every last one of you. I think I'm going to start with the women."

And with that, the beast took flight crashing through the window of the nearest house. Screams were easily heard and momentarily, the beast came out with a woman in each hand. The girl in his left hand was obviously pregnant. Taking to the skies again he flew circles over the town then barreled through the roof of the town church. The women's screams were sharp and terrible and seemed to last forever. Their cries for help cut into each man but there was nothing to do. He was on the second floor and the only was in was by ladder. He could easily kill anyone who came to attack him. Once the wailing screams quieted down, all the men in the village entered into their townhouse to discuss the matter.

"Burn the church."

"Then he'll just escape and attack us!"

"He's right, we must fight!"

"You know we can't anyone who goes in there will be at his mercy."

"I have already decided what to do."

Every man looked at the village elder sitting at his desk. He was the one who spoke and currently he was reaching under his desk for something. When he sat back up he set down a large brown cloth bag with many gold coins inside on his desk.

"I have already made the request. A claymore is coming. They assured me that their warrior would be here by tomorrow at the latest."

"I don't need until tomorrow."

Nearly everyone in the room jumped at the sound of the deep voice coming from the doorway. Standing there were three people, two women and one man. The man was obviously the claymore. That much was obvious from his silver eyes and giant sword on his back. His hair was white in color and he kept it at a medium length. His straight white spikes of hair were now just barley touching his eyes. He had broad shoulders and long arms. He stood much taller than six foot, taller than Goken had been. His muscles were massive even when seen under his claymore outfit. Even though his body was so massive, his face was angular and pointed. It gave him a contrasting appearance that most women found strangely pleasant. The two women standing on either side of him were by far the most beautiful any at this town had ever seen. The one on the left had long yellow blonde hair that hung in slight curls all the way down to her waist. Her breasts were large, that was obvious even through the leather outfit, which she wore. The outfit left her legs exposed which were thin and long. Her waist was slim and her hands delicate. Her almond shaped blue eyes were tantalizing to say the least and her cherry red lips stood out from her face seemingly inviting men to them. The one on his left was redheaded and quite short. She barely broke five feet but she was equally as slim as the other. Her chest was slightly smaller but her hips were bigger. And her clothes were much different. The blond wore leather but the red wore something closer to silk. It was nearly completely see-through and left only little to the imagination.

The younger men in the room gawked at the sight of the women but the elder stood to address the claymore.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice."

"I was in the area. Now I sense the yoma is in the church. I shall get going then. These two women will stay here until I return. If I fail and die you do not have to pay. If not a man in black will come to pick up the money shortly after I leave."

"I understand but if you would please, try not to destroy our church. We here are miners and it would be rather expensive to call someone in to fix it."

"I will try."

With that the male claymore turned and left the townhouse starting off towards the church, just as the sun was starting to set.

Back in the townhouse the men talked amongst themselves.

"I thought all Claymores were supposed to be women? Was I wrong about that?"

"No I heard the same thing we couldn't be all wrong…"

"Maybe he's a yoma disguised as a claymore!"

The blond finally stood up from where she and the red headed girl were sitting.

"Keegan is a claymore make no mistake. But he is the first male claymore in many years."

Now the red headed girl stood up too nodding her agreement.

"I don't normally do this but I'll clarify for you. Originally there were male and female claymores. But we stopped making Male claymores because they couldn't control their yoma half well enough. When claymores use their yoma powers it gives them something like sexual pleasure. That causes men to use too much of their power so they can't change back. Our Keegan here came up with the idea of using women to satisfy that sexual urge for male claymores so that they can more easily fight off their yoma power."

The blond turned to the red clicking her tongue on her teeth.

"That's not good Missy, Keegan will have to punish you for that."

"I know Cecelia, I'm looking forward to it."

Missy smiled her best sexual sensuous smile, which caused many of the younger men to look away their faces flushed.

Keegan walked around the church once. Looking at every window and the hole in the roof. He found every escape route and from his view inside the church mapped out the floor plan in his head. He couldn't see very much now because the sun had just set But there was enough light to be able to kill the yoma. However since the elder wanted the church intact if possible, he would have to chase the yoma out. When he reached the front of the church, he opened the door and stepped inside. Keegan walked though the dark until he reached the back of the church where the ladder to the second floor was. At the top of the ladder was a trapdoor. Opening that would give advantage to the yoma so he decided against it. After taking a deep breath, he drew his claymore, the faster than the eye could blink, released his yoki in his legs smashing through the trapdoor at leas ten feet above him.

As soon as the claymore was in view, the yoma attacked, shooting his sharp blade fingers at the claymore. He thought he had the advantage but when the claymore landed he was splattered with blood and he was holding the ends of the yomas' fingers in his left hand with his claymore in his right. Confused the yoma looked at the stubs that used to be his fingers realizing what must have happened. The claymore had grabbed his fingers and sliced them off before he could retaliate. Not only that this wasn't a claymore it was just a man. It made no sense. How could a human use a sword of that size and react quick enough to avoid his attack?

"Who are you?"

Keegan scowled holding the yomas' fingertips in one hand. This one was weak. He was a flying type yes but he had less power than a crow. 'Why do they always send me on these missions? Ugh I'm sick of weaklings." It took him a moment to realize the yoma had talked to him. Returning his attention to the fight he tossed the yomas fingers back to him.

"I am known as The Quick change Keegan. Currently I am ranked number four in our organization but without a shadow of a doubt I will make number one. I can control my yoki far better than anyone in the organization and the only reason I'm telling you this is because you have less than a minute to live and I wanted you to know who was going to kill you."

Keegan smiled and raised his claymore just as the yoma turned and flew out of the hole he had created in the church roof. This yoma was far too predictable to be any fun for Keegan. Without any real effort Keegan jumped through the hole releasing fifty one percent of his yoma energy. At ten percent of a claymores power, their eyes change color. At thirty their faces change. At fifty their bodies change as well. Keenan's body was changing rapidly and all of a sudden from his back shot two enormous wings. Each feathery wing was twice the size of the yoma he was pursuing. The chase was over and before the yoma could look back at the changed Keegan, its head and body were tumbling separately to earth. Just as quickly as his yoki had been unleashed, Keegan quenched it falling back to the earth as a normal claymore again. Shaking the blood from his sword he slung it across his back and slowly started making his way back to the townhouse. Missy and Cecelia were in for a night tonight. He opened the door and quickly Cecelia and Missy ran to him holding him tightly. In the cutest voice she could muster and the sweetest look she had, she stared at his silvers eyes looking like she was about to cry.

"Keegan, Missy here was just telling these commoners about you!"

Keegan didn't fall for this fake act one bit. And he knew if Missy did something like this then it must mean she wanted something. This wasn't the first time.

"What did she say Cecelia?"

"She talked about the male claymores and how you figured out how to make them safe again. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me. I'm sorry…."

Keegan looked at Missy with a hard face. He really didn't care who knew his story or not but he'd play along for her sake.

"Is this true Missy?"

The redhead hung her head in shame burying her face in his chest.

"Yes sir…."

"Girls go sit down I'll deal with you later."

Cecelia looked surprised but she didn't speak she and Missy went back to their chairs with Missy still playing the part of a repenting girl.

"I don't know exactly what they told you but since you know part of the story I'll finish it for you."

Keegan said now addressing the mass of people.

"I came up with the idea to use willing women as sexual tools to keep a male claymores needs in check. The old male claymores had nothing so they wanted to abuse their power quite a bit. Cecelia has been with me from the beginning. But I picked Missy up during my travels. If I go to a town and there is a girl willing to sexually serve me, I take her along with me on my way. If there are any girls of age here I'd like to see them.

Some of the men did not take well to this. The ones who had daughters or girlfriends gave voice to their thought. Shouting; "You won't take my daughter!" or "Heather is mine don't even think about it!" But after all the yelling quieted down Keegan spoke again.

"I believe I said willing girls. If any of you do not wish to give up your daughter you do not have to. If there are none in this town I will be on my way then. A man in black will come for the money soon. Give it to him then."

Without another word Keegan turned on his heels and walked out closely followed by Cecelia and Missy. On the outskirts of the town, a man in black walked up to them stepping in front of them. He wore a scarf over his head so only his eyes were visible. And over his eyes he wore clear glasses that hung off the end of his nose. The rest of him was covered in a black robe. Not even his feet or hands were visible. Keegan and the girls stopped a few feet away from him.

"The Yoma is in the center of the town a few meters northwest of the church. It's a flying type so you may have use for him. Be warned he was incredibly weak."

To you maybe, but not to others."

The man had a raspy voice that sounded weak and unhealthy. He was diminutive, only five feet, shorter even than Missy. At his response Keegan only shrugged.

"Whatever you say Don. I know my power. Do you know if number one and two are in the area?"

"They aren't. We have them off fighting awakened beings in the west. But don't concern yourself with them. First you should test your skills against Galatea if you want to move up. You might run into her. She's in the south and that's where you're headed too. There is an awakened being there for you. Your team will consist of three members. You will lead number twenty and thirty-two against our former number four. Be warned, this awakened being is male."

"I don't care, male female it makes no difference. Well then Don, I'll see you next time. Try to get some sun pal."

Don merely chuckled at this and they departed from each other. Keegan and the two girls departed southeast while Don went to collect the money and the yoma sample he wanted.

Keegan smiled as the three of them lay down for the night.

'The south huh?' He thought to himself. 'Who knows I might even be able to kill the abyssal one down there.' As missy and Cecelia undressed themselves and him the three of them settled in for the night. And a very action filled one it was.

(So there's the first chapter let me know what you think. There wasn't much sex in this one except a little notion of it at the end but later on it will get worse. Or better depending on your point of view. Anyway please review for me criticism helps. Thanks.)


End file.
